What's Their Song?
by HybridRebellion
Summary: A collection of songfics/oneshots of Death Note characters writing songs for musicians and other such randomness. Also includes a "If Mello was in a Band" chapter. Rated T for paranoia and language. *Note no real people.*
1. Mello

**Sup peoples? My names Hybrid. But because I have to plan and organize the formation of a club, My OC Nix will be doing the disclaimers and what not. So the origin of this story was that I suddenly realized that all the Death Note characters could be related to a famous musician. Well, I am a self proclaimed Rock Goddess so most of these are going to be rock musicians, so odds are you may not have heard of some people. I'm expecting about half of this to be Songfics and the other half to be oneshots. Any questions? No, Good! On to the disclaimer!**

**Nix: **Hybrid doesn't own Death Note peoples! She barely owns me seeing as I've developed a mind of my own. Hybrid also doesn't own any of these bands nor does she know who does. For the sake of covering all: HYBRID NO OWN!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mello~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mello decided one day to write a song. No it wasn't out of the blue, he was sick of singing other peoples shit. He was the one everyone knew, everyone admired, the one all the girls wanted to be with. He was a rock star. He wanted to sing his own dam music, not the little known stuff his producer had been buying. Mello took a deep breath and began to write…

_Fathers hands were lined with dirt  
From long days in the field_

Mello thought back to his days on the farm with his parents, how they had been dirt poor and hard working typical folks.

_And mothers hands are serving meals  
In a café on Main Street_

When money got tight enough his mother had gone to work, leaving Mello's older sister in charge of the house work.

_With mouths to feed  
Just trying to keep clothing on our backs  
And all I hear about is  
And how it's so bad, it's so bad_

He had only been five when he was separated from his family, but even at that tender age he had understood his family's destitution.

_It's too bad, it's too bad  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk_

Just before his father walked out on his family he had taken him aside and told him, "It's too bad son, but we gotta deal. Come on, let's walk." And they had talked.

_You left without saying goodbye  
Although I'm sure you tried  
You call the house from time to time  
To make sure we're alive  
But you weren't there  
Right when I'm needed you the most  
And now I dream about it  
And how it's so bad, it's so bad_

Mello had been the only one he had said goodbye to. His mother, his sister and his neighbors…Nothing. Right after his father had left his mother became sick and she couldn't work anymore so Mello's sister had gone to work, and left him as caretaker.

_It's too bad, it's too bad  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk_

_It's too bad, it's too bad  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk_

And every time Mello's father had called he had said the same things, "it's too bad, too late, so wrong, it's been so long but I'm sorry bud I can't come back."

_Father's hands are lined with guilt  
For tearing us apart  
Guess it turned out in the end  
Just look at where we are  
We made it out, we still got clothing on our backs  
And now I scream about it  
And how it's so bad, it's so bad_

When Mello turned five his mother took a turn for the worst: her sickness had been cancer. His father came back to say good bye. Mello's mother yelled at him and called him worthless, a betrayer. His sister had been snide and told him they didn't need him anymore. Mello had cried.

_It's too bad, it's too bad  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk_

_It's too bad, it's too bad  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk_

In the end Mello's father walked out on them again, leaving behind a note, "Let's walk, Let's talk. It's too bad we never got a chance to rewind."

_Long time, let's walk, let's talk_

In the end his mother had died from the cancer, his sister had been killed and his father never found. Whammy had found him wandering the streets. "Let's walk, Let's talk about your future my boy. You look like you need a good home."

As Mello finished writing the last words he wondered how people would react. He had given up his old life in favor for something he'd always loved: music. He even changed his name again, Chad Kroger. He had started a band with some of the other Whammy's boys and they called it Nickelback.

**Nix: So that's a bit of a songfic for ya. The song is "Too Bad" by Nickelback. Note this is the only chapter like this, all he other are going to be one shots or a character writing a song. Anyway Hybrid would like be too tell you to look up the pictures of Chad Kroger and tell her that he does not look even a **_**little **_**bit like Mello. So That chapter one of this little jumble. Later!**


	2. Misa

Yo people! Its Nix here! So did you like the last chapter? *OCs start making random sounds* I said, DID YOU LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER? *OCs start wildly cheering* Much better, Well I don't want my fellow OCs opinion, I want yours! Anyway, Hybrid no own Death Note. Oh great now she's crying, something about Mello being hers all hers. SHUT UP YOU WERIDO CREATER PERSON!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Misa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just a typical day at the Task Force headquarters, that is until Misa started singing. "Poker Face! Lalalalalalalala! Lalalalalalalalala!" she blared out off key. "Misa, shut up already! You've been singing that one line for an _hour_!" Light said exasperated. "But doesn't Misa's Light enjoy Misa's singing?" The blonde pouted. "No! And quite frankly neither does anyone else!" Light told her gritting his teeth. "Misa's Light is being mean to Misa! Doesn't Misa's Light love Misa?" Misa once again pouted. "Watch what you say Light, it could affect the rest of your life." L warned, strangely out of character. "I don't car- and wait what?" Everyone favorite Kira suspect asked. "Misa might decide to say, become an American pop star. OR she might follow you around even more." L explained monotonous. "YESYESYES!" Misa squealed, "Misa will go to America and sing! YESYESYES!" Misa danced around the room, "Thank you Ryuzaki! Misa is happy now!" She exclaimed dancing around the room and hugging L, then kissing Light in a deadly embrace. "Misa will go to America!" She said finally flopping down in the middle of the room. "Erm, I hate to interrupt your happiness, but what will you call yourself?" Matsuda asked, being the only member of the task force able to speak. "She's completely gaga is she thinks that's going to work." Aizawa muttered to the nearby men. Misa looked as if a bolt of lightning had struck her. "That's it! Misa shall call herself Lady Gaga!" At which all the men in the room began to laugh, including the ever stoic L. "That- HAHA- will never- HAHA- work!" Light proclaimed, wiping tears of mirth from his eye. Misa pouted, "Just watch me!" she announced heading out of the room.

_WEEKS LATER_

A degected looking super model walked into Task Force Headquarters. "They said my singing was terrible." She sniffed. Torn between laughing and comforting the girl Light walked over, "It also probably didn't help that America already has a Lady Gaga." He said snickering.

**So, Hybrid no own, Check. Torturing OCs, Check. Misa craziness, Check. Apology for OOC-ness, Sorry bout that, Check. Time line, During the part where Light lost his memories, Check. Also Hybrid most likely won't be using any honorifics in her stories on the grounds that she barely knows any.**


	3. L

Well, Hybrids getting no reviews…But people are reading which makes both of us happy, I get more pizza if she gets reviews. Now, I shall do the disclaimer of disclaimer-ness and then this story will be on its merry way! Hybrid not only doesn't own Death Note but Doesn't own any of the song lyrics, how strange is that people? She's not a Japanese dude or a rock star! Because if she was would she be here? *flash of lightning* Ok…maybe she would but I don't know. Oh and I figure I should clear this up: I, Nix Hellion, Here by disclaims any and all things Death Note related. I also disclaim any and all musical lyric on the grounds that I don't write!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late. Or was it early? At this point the insomniac didn't care about the time, but the silence, the silence he found disturbing. Not wanting to slow his computer down, L turned to an American rock station. In reality he had no preference towards music but ever since meeting the model Misa, he had developed an aversion to "Pop." Country was fine but he was approaching that rare time where he actually felt tired and didn't want to fall asleep. Rap and Hip Hop was terrible, his over analytical mind was horrified at the butchery of language. As for American music, simply put since English was his first language, and because he wanted all his attention on his work and not translating foreign words, it made the most sense. To break it down even further, Whammy's house was in England and on the off chance that one of his heirs had been hurt, L did not wish to hear about it from a far away station. The voice from the radio spoke up: "Alright all you rock fans out there! You ready for some pure hard rock? Well get ready, here's On My Own by Three! Days! Grace!" L reacted with disregard, he didn't care who it was or what the song was, he just needed to escape the silence and this had been the most logical choice. A guitar played a mournful tone, and then the male singer began his story:

_I walk alone  
Think of home  
Memories of long ago  
No one knows I lost my soul long ago_

L froze and stopped his work as the words affected him in no way a person ever could, and slowly he began to think of his past.

_Lied too much  
She said that she's had enough  
Am I too much  
She said that she's had enough_

Rebecca. That had been her name. When L was still L Lawliet only a child, and not the world three greatest detectives, he had had a friend. Her name was Rebecca, and she was the only child who had looked past his oddities. L remembered how he had lied to her. Lied to her about how his parents had abused him.

_Standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home_

Watari had taken him away after his parents had died in a car crash. No, that wasn't the whole story. He had taken him away after L had stopped the madman who had killed his parents in a car crash from blowing up a bomb and thus preventing WWIII. L had lied once more to Rebecca, telling her that he would come and see her again. L shook his head, no he hadn't lied then, he had been naive, he thought he could visit her again. From the time he said goodbye he had stood alone in his crusade against crime, always remembering his first and only real friend, yet trying so hard to forget.

_I need to run far away  
Can't go back to that place  
Like she told me  
I'm just a big disgrace_

Lied too much  
She said that she's had enough  
Am I too much  
She said that she's had enough

Ten years later L had went back to visit Rebecca against Watari's wishes. He had stood on her porch like a fool afraid to ring the doorbell. He had felt tempted to run away, but he didn't. He rang the bell. It had been answered by a tall blonde teen. "Is Rebecca here?" L had gasped out, mentally kicking himself for sounding like a desperate fool. The teen had given him a strange look, "Hey, Becca? There's some weird messy haired kid on the porch asking for you babe!" He had called into the house. Rebecca had come running, "L?" She had asked breathlessly upon seeing the boy. "Hi, Rebecca." L had given a half hearted smile, rare even then for the detective. "YOU LIEING BASTARD!" She had wailed backhanding L in the face.

_Standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home  
So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own_

"What?" L asked astounded. "I got a letter _years_ ago saying you had died L, DIED! They said that you had died from abuse from your parents! You lied! You said they never did anything!" Rebecca growled. "And now what do you want?" L forgot whatever he had wanted. He had forgotten from the moment he had seen the house. He lost all sense of emotion when she had called him a bastard. He only felt numb. "Nothing," L said in a monotone turning to leave, "I just wanted to see if you were ok." He walked away hunched over, kicking his shoes off in the process.

_Lied too much  
I think that I've had enough  
Am I too much  
She said that she's had enough_

L never thought he had lied too much, and when he did it was only because he protecting his friend. On his way back to his stolen helicopter L witnessed many things that troubled him, all the wrongs of the world becoming common place. He'd had enough. He was L, the greatest detective in the world. He was going to change the world.

_I'm standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home  
So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own  
Forget about the past I'll never know  
Forget about the one I left at home_

The song finished leaving L in his memories of his now deceased old friend. Rebecca had taken her own life after (and to quote the new article) "A mysterious letter was sent to the deceased prior to her death. It contained an undecodable message that can only be assumed to be related to her death." L at first had flinched at the message displayed, but soon became an emotionless mask. Then he began to filter off emotions, and finally, forgot… for a time.

_Rebecca, _

_My apologies for lying. My only wish was to protect you from the cruelties of the world. As for the letter: It was sent by my 'adoptive father' who goes by the name Watari. My death must have been faked for the sake of the world. Rebecca, I am L Lawliet to you. But to the world I am only L._

_-L_

**So that be the "L" chapter. Now if anyone starts thinking that this is an LXOC fic. You're WRONG! Rebecca (random name BTW) was in my twisted imagination L's best friend from when he was younger. All the other kids didn't like him because him bit his thumb and sat funny. (Insert other L trademark not explained here) But Rebecca looked past that all and befriended him. For the sake of this fanfiction, L's parents abused him for some twisted reason and L lied to Rebecca about it (her dad is the police chief in my mind) Years later when L is about 14 or 15 (or 18 I may have my facts messed up) he goes to visit her and he finds her with her boyfriend (go ahead, make it perverted I dare you.) and for the sake of not appearing like a cheater in front of her boyfriend (who at the time had 3 other girls and 1 guy) she refuses to act like she missed him and instead focuses on the bad things that he did and not the good, (IE saving her from bullies when they were little and sharing his cupcakes etc etc) so L leaves slowly reverting to an emotionless shell. Later he sends her a note using their childhood code. Rebecca who had just found out about her cheating boyfriend (on wedding day no less, time gap peoples!) decoded said letter and commits suicide (NOT A GOOD IDEA PEOPLE!) because of her emotionally destroy state. L being amazing blocks out the memory of her until a crazy fanfiction authoress makes him listen to a song, thus forcing him to remember the entire fabricated ordeal. The End. And then all the readers reviewed because they are awesome like that. ~HR~ out~ (PS if it doesn't transfer right, the "L" at the end of the letter is supposed to be huge and in typical L font)**


	4. Light

**Sup, Nix here. Bored as always, eating my fifth pizza of the day, I shall now do the damn disclaimer. I call it that because do you really think that I or Hybrid would be here if we own Death Note? Nope, we wouldn't. So there! (Sorry if we offended anyone with the following chapter.)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Light~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The setting: Task Force Headquarters

Time: Early afternoon, Good Light Period, Pre-Yotsuba killings

Dilemma: Misa has just watched American television, thus introducing the Task Force to a certain, rather annoying, teen pop star.

_**YOU ARE NOW AWARE THAT LIGHT YAGAMI SPELT BACKWARDS IS IAMAGAY EPIC PAGE BREAKER **_"Light-kun?"

"No! I DON'T want to hear it!"

"But Light-kun, I find it amusing."

"I don't care if you find it amusing Ryuzaki, I find it derogatory and insulting to be compared to that, that _thing!"_

"Light-kun is not pleased to be compared to one of America's biggest stars?"

"This. Is. Japan."

"Is Light-kun so ignorant that he denies the existence of other countries?"

"Ryuzaki, must you make such a big deal out of this?"

"To, as they say, be frank, yes I must."

"Ryuzaki! It's not funny!"

Another person walked into the room where the Task Force has been attempting to work despite L and Light's argument.

"Misa thinks Misa's Light is the most wonderful person out there and that evil boy on the television is a horrible person for looking like Misa's Light!"

Light groaned and held a hand to his forehead, ever since Misa had watched that American news broadcast about a _football game commercial_, all the insomniac detective would do was torture him by mentioning how much he looked like the younger of the two featured singers. Light had agreed at first, or at least until he had heard him sing. Of course being chained to him, L heard the ridiculous sound emanating from his computer, and promptly began to chuckle. Which, Light mused, was the same as collapsing on the floor unable to breathe for L.

"Thank You for your support Misa, but I have a feeling that it will take much more than that to make Ryuzaki stop." Light grumbled.

L returned to his computer, the faintest hint of a smirk on his face. "Light-kun should be pleased that his look alike is not well known in Japan." He put forth in his ever present monotone.

"Well I'd like it better if he didn't exist at all!" Light huffed, clearly at his wits end. He turned to L to say more but was distracted by a sudden explosion.

A teenage girl with long black hair suddenly appeared in headquarters, "So does much of America!" She said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The Task Force blinked, and Matsuda spoke up, "Cheer up Light, it can't be that bad looking like Justin Beiber!"

**Nix: The plot bunnies are back aren't they?**

**Hybrid: Well….Kinda. Not many people read this, and people put their OCs into stories all the time…and I was bored, and you know, not many people are reading this. So I figured may as well have some fun with this.**

**Nix: Well you didn't have to put me into this!**

**Hybrid: It worked dam it! Besides I pay for your pizza.**

***Nix grumbles***

**Hybrid: Thanks to those people who are reading! I've got one more chapter before I'm done unless I can think of something for Matt. If I offended anyone with my "Light looks like JB" thing, I apologize. I never meant to insult Light, JB yes, yes I did. Very sorry, but in my musical views rock tops all, I even have comparisons of rock bands to pop artist, but I really don't think anyone cares about my cracked mind. Also guess what! I looked up Japanese honorifics just for L! **

**Nix: We apologize for Misa OOC, I personally think she's crazy. Hybrid thinks she's funny to watch. But to the Misa Fandom, you have our humblest apologies and cookies from the dark side.**

**Hybrid: Yeah, we went there. BYE BYE YOU CRAZY AWSOME PEOPLE!**


	5. Near

**Nix: Hybrid is arguing with the walls…. She told me they had ears but really? That's just going too far. Well before I go and attempt to help my creator I shall do the disclaimer. HYBRID NO OWN DEATH NOTE!**

**Hybrid: Well the walls are being mean. Anyway, sorry this took so long (by my update schedule) I was working on Nix's story which if I ever get around to it will go in my book of short stories that I intend to publish. That's right one day you'll be able to tell all your friends you saw a famous author and her OC talking! So, on a more serious note, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to ****Hyper Kid007 for putting me on story alerts! Thank you very much! **

**Nix: She gets upset when people don't acknowledge her stories…**

**Hybrid: -Whacks Nix with frying pan- Well I know people are reading this and that makes me feel special. So I screwed up the time line on this one…. The Kira investigation happened, but Mello magically survived for this Fanfic, I've decided I like doing this kinda songfic thingy and I might continue this longer then I thought; Character and song ideas are much appreciated. Song is "The World Belongs to Me" by My Darkest Days**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Near~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Near scowled in the confines on his room. He had foolishly made a bet with Mello and Linda and now he was going to pay. The bet? Go a week without fiddling with his toys. If he won, Mello would stop being an ass for a week and Linda would stop pestering him about modeling for her paintings. Near had decided that for those prizes he could manage, unfortunately the two had plotted against him and he had lost. Now near was alone in his room writing a song.

_I look to the sky but there's nobody watchin'  
Left here behind all alone and forgotten  
So now the world belongs to me, the world belongs to me_

Near against his will remembered how he became an orphan.

_So many roads that I've taken when nobody thought I could make it  
And even though I had to go it alone, I still survived  
When you live in the darkness there's always confusion  
Sometimes your mind will provide the illusion  
And your life can change in the blink of an eye - yeah_

It all started with a camping trip. He was an only child and an accident. When he was six years old his parents had had enough and took him camping. On the last day they sent him off to get some stuff they had left by the lake. While he was gone they had left.

_I look to the sky but there's nobody watchin'  
Left here behind all alone and forgotten  
So now the world belongs to me  
To live and to die by the word that is spoken  
The legend's a lie and the silence is broken  
So now the world belongs to me, the world belongs to me_

At first he had been upset, but after some time the adventure of it all caught up to him and he began to live like a wild man. Near chuckled at his native younger self, when he had been younger he had thought he owned the world.

_I opened a box full of secrets where the strongest of thoughts couldn't keep them  
And even though I was the last to know, they were livin' inside  
When you see through the darkness and find the solution  
How quickly your eyes will remove the illusion  
You know our life is gonna change in the blink of an eye — yeah — yeah_

When he been around eleven, Watari had contacted his parents. They sent him a box of his old things; photos, clothes, stuffed animals, and other toys. Watari had warned him that opening the box could result in unwanted memories being brought up. Ruefully, Near remembered how he had opened the box anyway, wanting to remember the past he had forgotten.

_I look to the sky but there's nobody watchin'  
Left here behind all alone and forgotten  
So now the world belongs to me  
To live and to die by the word that is spoken  
The legend's a lie and the silence is broken  
So now the world belongs to me, the world belongs to me - yeah — yeah_

Someone's got to show you goin' that way — yeah — yeah  
There was nothing standing in my way — yeah — yeah

The note on top of the box had informed Near that he wasn't wanted then and he wasn't wanted now, he was worthless and would never amount to anything. Near had cried for days from the injustice of it all until he had been teased by some of the other orphans. From then on Near showed as little emotion as possible, preferring to look to the stars in times of trouble instead of talking about it.

_I look to the sky but there's nobody watchin'  
A hero was born from a soul that's forgotten  
So now the world belongs to me  
To live and to die by the word that is spoken  
The legend's a lie and the silence is broken  
So now the world belongs to me, the world belongs to me_

As Near wrote the last paragraph he wondered if anyone else would understand. He looked to the sky because L was there now, as well as many others, the lives lost to Kira. A hero he never was, but forgotten definitely. The absurdly of it all was that now the world really did belong to him, what would his parents think of him now? Head of the L Legacy. The World belongs to me.

Out in the hallway Mello turned to Linda, "What'dya know? He actually did it."

**Hybrid: Well I liked that one. I need ideas if you want me to continue, I have no idea what to do with Matt and other characters. Well I'm going to have no shame now: PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
